


No More Bad Dreams

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Young Ignis has a nightmare. Prince Noctis is determined to make him feel better.





	No More Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Day One of Ignis Fluff Week! Prompt being baby!Ignis/"This is my favorite" and I automatically went to blankets because I swear I had one until I was like lol twelve and it was like a patch at that point

There are cobwebs of the dream still clutching at him as he wakes, tendrils of fear whispering along the edges of his consciousness and stealing his breath away. Ignis doesn’t realize he’s breathing hard until he hears himself, and he definitely doesn’t realize he’s crying until he feels the fat, wet drops falling from his chin.

He doesn’t even remember the nightmare, but he’s still shaking. He drags his arm from the blankets and scrubs it across his face, and then, from beside him, the prince speaks. Ignis had been hoping he hadn’t woken him. He’s dismayed to find that he has.

“Iggy?”

He turns his head away to continue wiping at his tears. “Sorry, Noct.” His voice comes out weak and it makes him want to cry even more. He takes a deep breath instead, and tries to remember how it feels to have his uncle calming him after a nightmare. He can’t.

Noct leans over, a hand on Ignis’s knee as he tries to look at him. “Did you have a bad dream?”

He can’t even try to fake his way through. He’s being obvious, and he’s still too shaken up from the remains of a dream he can’t actually remember. He thinks it was about Noct. A lot of them are. Especially when he’s curled up in the prince's bed, curled close enough into him to feel his warmth and feel his breath and never want to leave.

Noct’s his best friend. Something the young prince seems to take very seriously, right now.

“It’s okay,” he says, wrapping his arms around Ignis and despite himself the older boy turns into the embrace. Noct is impossibly small and definitely not his uncle, but he is what Ignis assumes must feel like home, as shaky as Ignis’s grasp on the concept has ever been. “It was just a bad dream.”

He can feel it melting away, piece by piece. He thumbs away the lingering tears and then settles his arms around Noct, too. “I know. Thank you, Noct.”

“Here!” Just as quickly, Noct squirms away. Ignis lets him go despite a pang of unhappiness. But it doesn’t linger; after a brief fumble through the bedclothes, Noctis has turned back. “You can sleep with my blankie!” he announces, eyes sleepy but face serious. “It’s my favorite.”

Ignis blinks owlishly. The offered blanket is one that he’s known Noct to have since before he had met him, light gray in color and ragged in appearance. The prince sleeps with it every night, as far as Ignis knows. “Oh… Noct…”

“You can have it,” Noct says. “But only for tonight!” And he all but shoves it into Ignis’s hands.

It feels silly; Ignis hasn’t slept with a blanket like this since he was small, but the worn material is soft beneath his fingers and warm from being wedged beneath Noctis’s fingers. “… alright,” he murmurs, and holds onto it tighter. “Thank you.”

Noctis beams, and Ignis coaxes them both back down onto the mattress. He tucks the blankets around them and clutches Noctis’s tattered one to his own chest. When one of the prince’s hands comes crawling over the fabric, Ignis expects he has decided he wants the blanket for himself, but when he tries to return it to him, Noct shoves it back and takes one of Ignis’s hands instead.

“No more bad dreams,” he says stubbornly, and his fingers clutch at Ignis’s.

Ignis swallows. The bad taste of the dream is completely gone. He squeezes back at Noctis’s hand and agrees. “No more bad dreams.”


End file.
